Software-defined networking (SDN, Software Defined Network) is a new network architecture put forward by Stanford University in the United States. A core idea of the SDN is separation of control and bearer. A data plane and a control plane of a network are separated, so that the control plane is independent, and control plane centralization is formed.
In the prior art, with development of the SDN in a wired network system, Stanford University also considers introducing the idea of the SDN into an existing wireless communications network. That is, a control plane of a base station device of a wireless network is independent, to form a wireless network operating information system (OS, Operation System). A conventional base station is simplified into a base station device with a single function (that is, the base station only performs data plane processing), and the wireless OS becomes a control center of the network to control a behavior of a base station device in the network.
However, in the prior art, there is a problem that a control device serving as a network control center cannot communicate with a base station.